Various types of software applications allow users to communicate using text, video, audio, and multimedia. For example, users can send text messages from separate devices using a specific text messaging application. Users can also send messages from separate devices using an instant messaging application, which allows the users to maintain an instant messaging communication session. Unfortunately, the information shared between users during a communication session is limited to the data entered by the users at their respective communication applications (e.g., text messaging applications, instant messaging applications, etc.). Disadvantageously, current solutions do not allow users to share other types of data from their respective devices during a communication session, such as real-time activity data. Yet such additional type of data can greatly enrich the user's communication and computing experience.